DeterminaRune
Determined Deltarune. In this AU, it's basically EXACTLY like Deltarune, but the Monsters on the Surface are from Determinatale and are therefore Determined. There is only 1 Dark World Monster that has been given DT. His name is Jevil. Story Will Be Short Somehow, the Monsters in Determinatale made it to the Surface. Everyone made it out. And they all finally had a Happy ending. But it wasn't over Yet. Flowey gained his Asriel form back and then decided to live somewhere else. Toriel adopted Kris, and Seperated from Asgore once again, now that he had gotten his wish of reaching the Surface and no longer needed help from Toriel. Frisk left the Monsters, and now lives in the major City as the Monster Ambassador. Chara stayed with Sans and Papyrus and Chris, even when the 6 Human SOULs went their Seperate ways. Chris stayed with Sans and Papyrus. He befriended the only other Human in their Town, Kris. Undyne was offered a job as a police officer, but she refused, staying with Alphys. She later became a Gym Teacher at Toriel's School. Alphys became a Maths and Science Teacher. Mettaton returned to stay in the Underground after living with Alphys on the Surface for a while. Some other Monsters also stayed with MTT. Sans inherited Grillby's Business while Grillby and Muffet went to the Big City to work in proper Restaurants and Bakeries. Burgerpants stayed with MTT, Not willingly. Unfortunately. Finally, Peace was Established. And DeterminaRune was created. From here, the Story is exactly like DeltaRune, but instead of Reguar Jevil, he's Stronger and has a More Red-Themed Sprite. Same with Ralsei and Susie, but Kris remains the Same. And yes, he does tear out his SOUL. Characters I am only listing Important Characters for now. Kris Not Determined. The Only other Human in Monster Town. Friends with Chris, Ralsei and Susie. Chris Determined Human. One of the 3 Humans in Determinarune's Surface. Friends with Kris, Sans, Papyrus and Chara. Susie Determined Monster from the Surface. Friends with Kris and Ralsei. One of the Chosen Ones. Ralsei Determined Monster that lives in the Dark World. Nobody knows how they became Determined, but they were from the Surface, and therefore don't count as a Dark World Monster. Which is why Jevil is the only Dark World Monster, because he was Born and Raised there, but Ralsei wasn't. Friends with Kris and Susie. Jevil The only Determined Dark World Monster. A DT syringe fell down to the Dark world, and Nobody wanted to take it as it could've been dangerous. They gave it to Jevil as he was expendable. Now they Know it wasn't deadly, and now they have a Determined Madman. His Powers are better, and they had to increase the Security on Jevil's Freedom, or else he would escape into Captivity. His Theme Song is 'The DT Revolving'. Sans Determined Skeleton. One of the only 2 Skeletons left. Friends with Chris, Loves Chara and is the Brother to Papyrus. He is Confirmed to have a Battle, and the Song is called 'DeterminaRune-Lovealovania'. Chara Revived Human from Dtale. One of the 3 Humans in Determinarune's Surface. Friends with Chris and Papyrus, Loves Sans. Papyrus Determined Skeleton. One of the only 2 Skeletons left. Friends with Chris, Brother to Sans.